eqtlpfandomcom-20200213-history
Beastlord epic quest
Starting the epic quest * Begin the quest by talking to Historian Sharar in the Shar Vahl Library. Receive the Historian's Book. * Find Elder Animist Dumul in the Beastlord guild. Give him the book. Scout Husman * Buy a Polished Acrylia Sphere from a vendor in the Grimling Forest. ** Give the Sphere to Scout Husman in the Grimling Forest to spawn the ring. Keep the Scout alive and kill the Grimling Officer and loot his scalp. ** Give the scalp to Scout Husman and receive the Copper Medal of War. ** Give the Medal to Dumul, receive an Official Seal of the Khati Sha and a Carved Wooden Crate. The Scouts Jaromin (Permafrost) * Give the Seal to Scout Janomin to spawn the Icebound Spirit, kill it, loot the Totem * Give the Totem to Janomin and receive the Wrapped Ice Bear Totem and another Seal. Rahjiq (Lesser Faydark) * Hand the Seal to Scout Rahjiq to spawn the Spirit of Malevolence. ** Kill the Spirit and loot the Totem. ** Give the Totem to Rahjiq and receive the Wrapped Wolf Totem and another Seal. Ahlikal ( Feerrott) * Give the Seal to Scout Ahlikal to spawn the Spirit of Decay. ** Kill the Spirit and loot the Totem. ** Give the Totem to Ahlikal and receive the Wrapped Spider Totem and another Seal. Eyru (Swamp of no Hope) * Hand Scout Eyru the Seal to spawn the Spirit of Sorrow ** Kill the Spirit and loot the Totem. ** Give the Toem to Eyru and receive the Wrapped Alligator Totem and another Seal. Malom (Stonebrunt Mountains) * Give the Seal to Scout Malom to spawn the Spirit of Torment. ** Kill the Spirit and loot the Totem. ** Give the Totem to Malom and receive the Wrapped Totem of the Watcher and another Seal. Vyrak (Emerald Jungle) * Give the Seal to Scout Vyrak to spawn the Totem Fiendling. Kill it to spawn the Spirit of Rage. ** Kill the Spirit and loot the Totem. ** Give the Totem to Vyrak and receive the Wrapped Gorilla Totem and another Seal. * Combine all 6 Wrapped Totems to create a Sealed Box of Totems. Turn this in to Elder Animist Dumul. Receive the Seal of Elder Dumul. The Battle with Duraz Nurakk * Find Scout Sihmoj in Timorous Deep, hand him Dumul's Seal to spawn Draz Nurakk and receive a bag. * Kill Draz to spawn 6 more Draz Nurakks. Kill each one, collect 6 Shards of Broken Glass and combine in the bag. ** Give the bag to Sihmoj, he returns it. ** Give the bag to Elder Animist Dumul and receive a Note. The Armory Men * Hail and give the Note to Arms Historian Qua in Shar Vahl, receive a receipt. * Hail Weapons Master Rahoul and give him the receipt, receive a box. Collect and combine in the box: * large chunk of perfect acrylia ore (The Grey) * 2 Gems of the Void (Maiden Eye, Akheva or Umral/Xi robed mobs) * chunk of dense fungal padding (Shriekers in the Deep) * Give the box of combined items to Rahoul, receive 2 claws. * Give the two claws to Dumul, receive the 2 claws back, a Seal of War and a box. The Final Battle * Locate Scout Halmia in Fungus Grove. Give her the Seal from Dumul to spawn Draz Nurakk * Kill Draz, loot his head. * Combine the Draz's head, the claws and the Seal in the box. * Give the box to Elder Animist Dumul and receive the Claws of the Savage Spirit Map locations for NPCs who will drop medals in Grimling Forest